


осколки жалят больней, чем цепи

by LamiraMetius



Category: Beyond Divinity
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 10:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14079414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiraMetius/pseuds/LamiraMetius
Summary: Вернуться на Ривеллон у него получилось. Жить на Ривеллоне - получается хуже.***Постканон, таймлайн после событий Beyond Divinity, но до Ego Draconis.***Написано для WTF Rare Games 2018





	осколки жалят больней, чем цепи

Зандалор все надеется, что сможет изменить ситуацию. Что вот-вот — еще немного! — и он дотянется через мой разум до Дэмиана, заставит его услышать, заставит его что-то изменить, остановит войну навсегда. Я не мешаю ему мечтать: после смерти Люциана всем нам нужно за что-то держаться. Сейчас перемирие, и может быть теперь, получив удовлетворение в мести своему приемному отцу, Проклятый сможет найти в своей душе покой и давно забытое благородство.

Старик хочет верить. Я не хочу ему мешать. Я никому не хочу мешать.

Будь моя воля, я бы нанес врагу последний удар. Будь моя воля, осколки нашей связи стали бы оружием, еще способным коснуться моего рыцаря. Если бы Зандалор не надеялся, он мог бы сжечь мой разум, спалить изнутри, заставить меня сгорать, а через меня — заставить сгорать Дэмиана. Использовать это время для атаки...

Он никогда, никогда этого не сделает.

Моя комната невелика: пять шагов вдоль любой стены. Здесь нет окон, здесь нет решеток на двери. Я не знаю, который сейчас час, месяц, год — не должен знать. Но перед моим взглядом всходит и заходит солнце, текут реки, мчатся облака и льется кровь.

Я не знаю ничего о том, что происходит в мире — не знаю ничего, что мог бы выдать Дэмиану — но сны приносят мне отголоски его мыслей, запах огня и крови, сжигающее изнутри нетерпение. Заперт я — но это мой рыцарь отчаянно пытается вырваться, успеть, опаздывает так, как я никогда не опаздывал. Дэмиан сражается с самим временем, потому что там, в прошлом, его ждет шанс исправить худшую из ошибок. Я слышу тоску, которая мучает его — тоску, к которой я привык еще на Немезиде.

Мой рыцарь тоскует по своей прекрасной даме.

Я же не тоскую ни по кому. Взгляды моих собратьев по ордену, сдержанный вздох Люциана, отведенный взгляд Зандалора: я не совершал преступлений, но был перед ними виновен. Я привел зло на Ривеллон, и теперь оно уничтожает мой мир.

Мой рыцарь любуется закатом, я смотрю в потолок: солнце красит его в алый и золотой. Двери заперты, но запах моря кружит мне голову. Как давно я не слышал криков чаек, не чувствовал соль и ветер на своем лице, не был свободен. Моя тюрьма — не каменные стены, моя судьба вздыхает и стягивает с головы закрытый шлем, и порывы ветра так сильны, что ими почти можно захлебнуться.

Скрип ключа в двери возвещает прибытие Зандалора, и недовольная гримаса на лице Дэмиана — всего лишь отражение моей собственной.


End file.
